Zurui Inuzuka
Zurui Inuzuka (犬塚 スライ, Inuzuka Zurui) is a missing ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves during Part I but returns in Part II. Background Age 7 When Zurui was old enough to get her first dog, like her older siblings had, she had trouble bonding with it. After she started school, she refused to bring the canine along with her. Her mother, Tsume, was outraged and held her home from school until she would cooperate, but she refused, so she stayed home while her classmates continued to learn. When she would see her old friends around town they would laugh and tell her she was not coordinated enough to be a ninja. After having enough of the rejection, she snuck into her mother’s room, using the techniques she did know. She stole the family scroll and hid it in her room. She studied valiantly, and tried to learn as much as she could without going to school. Tsume and Hana found her in her bed the next morning, unconscious, with the scroll opened. Zurui was an outcast now. Overcome with emotion she ran away. The farther she got from Konoha, the more she gained control of herself again. She soon realized that she was far from home with close to no ninja training and couldn’t protect herself. She fell upon the Village hidden in the Stones and the people there were very willing to help her, this became her new home she thought much more fondly of. She was there for another 8 years, while she became a Genin and ultimately a Chunin. Personality Zurui is clever and cunning but very stubborn and attached to her own ways. She can be social but also very arrogant. She loves a challenge and is always looking for ways to show-off to people just how good a ninja she is. Zurui can be carried away and is very manipulative and rebellious to people who act superior to her. She's hard working and passionate about her skills. She believes no ninja of any rank should be thought poorly of. Appearance Features: Zurui has medium length dark brown hair that frames her tan face. Also she has elongated canine teeth native to her clan. She has the classic Inuzuki markings. Clothing: She wears a plain black skirt that goes past her mid-thigh and cuts off above the knee, and a light yellow shirt. Wrappings cover her upper body from her mid-bicep to her shoulders and wears a faux leather vest over her shirt. She has fishnets on her thighs and wears simple black gloves and black shoes. Abilities Zurui likes to fight up close and prefers Tai and Gen Jutsu techniques. She is very agile like a cat and is always consciously aware of her surroundings, being highly alert of her foe. Though, her Nin and Ken Jutsu are powerful, they are extremely unpredictable because she has not had as proper training as the other leaf shinobi. Transformation While in desperate times, Zurui has full black eyes (similar to when Akamaru and Kiba transform) and grows sharp claws, she also becomes even more agile and stealthy. Status Part I Zurui appears in one of Kiba's flashbacks during the Chunin exams and in Naruto: Kiba's Long Day, revealing their family relation as siblings. Part II When she returned to the Leaf, she was 15 and had gained much control over herself, though she still had similar personality traits. Here Tsunade explains her background to the Jonin. Tsunade called her in after the Akatski had become more of a threat and Sasuke had not returned. Zurui had become a last resort for the Leaf village. She is nervous to meet her family again, but Kiba explains to her that he, for one, was only taught to think of what she did as bad. He was also young when she left that all he knew was that his little sister was gone. Zurui assists in missions like delivering several messages to Suna, where she meets the Sand Siblings, while the others are training and preparing for the attacks of Itachi and his group. She is merely a messanger for the time being, trying to prove herself along the way. She silently protests and asks for more dangerous missions to show off her kunoichi power. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * Zurui means "Sly and deceitful" in Japanese. * During Part II, Zurui develops a crush on Gaara. * Zurui has a strong fear of bodies of water because she cannot swim. * Zurui's favorite food is sushi. Reference Windy-Sunshine from DeviantART Lost Dog: Fanfiction Category:DRAFT